Traitor
by I am No Dartboard
Summary: A slightly dark story about what might have been if one of the Ringwraiths had had a child. oneshot, no pairings. Rated just to be safe. A twisted OC.


Disclaimer: Insert witty comment here. Not mine. Insert another witty comment here.

A/N: This is a 'what if?' story. One of the Ringwraiths had a daughter. Being almost as bound to Sauron as her father was, she disappeared until the Ring reappeared when Sauron died. But instead of taking the form of a wraith, she took the form of a young girl… THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE STORY! SHE DOES NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, SO JUST DEAL WITH IT, OKAY?

At Bilbo's birthday party, he gave the Ring to his nephew Frodo. Ten years later, something else of importance to the upcoming quest was given to the young hobbit.

A young girl. Not a hobbit girl, no, that would be too simple. A human. Hardly seemed more than ten. He guessed.

The girl had no idea how old she was. She didn't remember anything. Sam thought that this was a little _too_ convenient, but he kept his mouth shut, and the girl stayed.

She was given the name Aria and the back room that Frodo had used before Bilbo left. Extremely quiet, Aria nonetheless managed to become the pet of everyone in Hobbiton. But she definitely had a mind of her own. And so, when Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin left to destroy the Ring, Aria went along with them.

Aria wanted to stay in Rivendell when they got there. She loved the Elves, and had never felt at home among the hobbits. Her friends planned to use the time they'd have on the trip to convince her otherwise.

But it didn't work that way. Because the Ringwraiths attacked. And because, while Frodo and the others felt repulsed from them, Aria felt quite the opposite.

"Go," she snapped, moving towards them. Frodo started towards her, but Sam grabbed his arm.

"Don't you see?" demanded the gardener. "She's trying to save us. She's trying to save _you_! We have to go!"

"Frodo, come on!" shouted Merry. Pippin added his own words of agreement. Frodo consented to be pulled away from his friend.

And that would have been the end of that. Except for one thing. Aria returned. Not the next time they saw the wraiths, although Pippin thought that he spotted here there in Bree. But it wasn't then that Aria came back.

Strider turned as the last wraith disappeared, and hurried towards Frodo. There was a knife in his shoulder. Strider picked up speed.

But someone got there first. A young girl, young enough that she didn't even seem old enough to be out here without her parents. And yet she was there before Strider.

That alone was enough to make him suspicious.

"It's alright, she's a friend," Pippin shouted quickly.

That wasn't enough to alleviate his suspicions.

The girl bent down over Frodo and pulled out the knife.

That still wasn't enough.

"Morgul knife," she announced upon examining the blade.

She shouldn't know that. That was only making it worse. Strider kept his hand on his sword as he advanced, slowly, so as not to arouse her notice.

The girl turned to the standing hobbits.

"Sam. Merry, Pippin," she said. "I have something to tell you."

The hobbits looked on curiously. Pippin shifted slightly, so that he was blocking Strider from getting any nearer to Frodo. It was completely accidental, but Strider cursed him for it.

"I found out, while I was gone, where I came from. Who my parents were."

The hobbits seemed confused. "What does this have to do with Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam.

Pippin shifted again, giving Strider the opening he needed to move close enough to protect Frodo.

"My mother was from what is now Gondor," the girl continued, ignoring Sam.

Almost there…

"My father was a Ringwraith." And with that, the girl plunged the knife into Frodo.

Not close enough. Almost, but not close enough.

Frodo's scream was quickly cut off as the girl shoved the Morgul blade deeper. All of the hobbits were shouting, Strider was bent over the corpse that had once been the Ring-Bearer.

He didn't realize immediately that Frodo no longer had the Ring. The girl did.

And she was gone.

Within the next year, Sauron had control of all of Middle-Earth. He chose Aria to pick the places where rebellion to his rule might form, and the Ringwraiths to destroy those offending locations.

The White City fell first, being the closest. Bree, Rivendell, the Lonely Mountain, and hundreds of other cities were destroyed.

Hobbiton resisted. Anyone who wanted to fight against Sauron went to Hobbiton. But eventually, it too fell.

The Elves were destroyed. The Dwarves disappeared, running into their holes in the ground. The Hobbits were kept as slaves, but eventually, they too died out.

Only the humans, easily corrupted, survived. They allied themselves with Sauron, and quickly became the ruling race of Middle-Earth.

The story was passed down, at first, before Sauron found himself with a race of willing slaves, of the hobbit who had tried to destroy the Ring, and how his friend betrayed and killed him.

Eventually, however, the story changed. Wicked creatures kidnapped an innocent human girl. They wanted to control the world, change the way things were. They wanted her to help. And for a while, she believed their tales of destruction and saviors. But eventually, she realized what they were trying to do. She tried to flee, but they wouldn't let her.

But fortunately, she had spent some time with her own people, and had learned the magic that only they posses. She turned them into all manner of repulsive creatures, and fled, bringing the talisman they had planned to use to take over the world to the true rulers.

The hero, Sauron, and his sidekick, the traitor.


End file.
